The 2nd Primarch : Julius Kaiser
by gundamvsmacross
Summary: The Horus Heresy ended with half the Space Marine Legions turrning traitor on the Emperors Dream. The 2nd Primarch Julius Kaiser returns as the Forces of Abaddon the Despoiler breach Cadia. As he musters the Armies of the Imperium and as more and more of his Brothers Return. He remembers his life. Before the Imperium. Before the Shattered Dream of Unity.


**Prolouge**

" I had a Dream Father. A Dream that mankind would be united and not fight amongst themselves. But i have seen Humanity betray itself as much as you have. I have not lost faith in the Great Crusade but rather in Humanity. I shall continue the dream even if that dream will be meaningless. I have seen the Imperium Burning. I do not like it father. I do not like what i have witnessed. Lorgar was only misguided , what you made Guilliman do wasn't right. " - 2nd Primarch Julius Kaiser , to the Emperor after Lorgar's Humiliation on Khur.

Planet Axis M41 3.9.999 ( Somewhere near the Sol System )  
A Black Crusade by Lorgar himself has arrived with Word Bearer and Ultramarine Contingents.

" Brother. Though it pains me to burn your world once more. It must be done. Lest they suffer from the Corpse Emperors false worship. Prepare to drop unto the surface and ( Explosion ). What was that !? "

" My Liege ! Enemy Vessels Warping out all around us ! " A Word Bearer Sorcerer shouts

Lorgar looks to see Hundreds of Ships Come out of a Blue Hued Warp Portals. " Prepare for Void Combat and Get those Ultramarines down unto Axis Now ! " Lorgar Shouts.

More and More Imperial Warships De-Warp as the Black Crusade Armada begins firing on them , Their Lance Shots barely penetrating the Imperial Hulls of the New Fleet. The Lead Imperial Warship begins firing on the Black Crusade Vessels , managing to sink several Frigates and Transports with ease. " This is the Axios , All Batteries open fire ! ". The Axios begins firing its Heavy Batteries at the Word Bearer and Ultramarine Vessels , managing to cripple an Ultramarine Battle barge and Sinking a Chaos Dreadnaught. As Ultramarine Vessels Begin Dropping Pods unto Axis , The Macragge's Honour under Chapter Master Marneus Calgar orders an Assault on the Axios Flagship.

" This is the Axios , Word Bearer and Ultramarine Vessels , Disengage and you shall be given mercy through our Merciful Cannon Fire. "

Word Bearer and Ultramarine alike laugh at the Audacity of the Imperial Vessel's Captain , Calling him a fool. Lorgar orders all Vessels to open fire on the Axios , Recalling how that Ship has interfered in many Black Crusades for too long. As The Black Crusade Ships prepare to open fire , an Open Broadcast stuns all forces of Chaos.

" This is Julius Kaiser , Primarch of the 2nd Legion. I know you can hear me Brother. Leave and I shall not pursue you and your Fleet. Stay and you shall face the Wrath of the My Legion , My Navy and the Might of Axis and Avalon Combined ! " Julius said over the coms.

Many among the Forces of Chaos now feel Fear. Fear of the 2nd Primarch , A man so Powerful that even Horus could not match him nor Angron , who even with his Daemon Primarch Status was beaten so easily by the Kaiser. Lorgar having not felt such Fear amongst his troops for so long Orders them to Bombard the Axios with Everything , Even Sending his Daemons on the Ship. As the Axios is being Breached , Lorgar's Flagship is Boarded by Several Boarding Pods of the 2nd Legion. " My Liege ! 2nd Legion Troops are inside ! " Shouted a Word Bearer. Lorgar looks down , His Brother is Here. The 2nd Legion known for their Tenacity that even Daemons felt utter horror as they were shot and skewered by such Calm and Efficient Warriors.

" This is Brother Proteus , I have Reached the Weapons Bay. Squad Losses 0. Orders my Primarch ? " Proteus Reported

" Proteus. Destroy the Weapons bay and Get your Squad near the Throne bridge. Our Primarch wants all Squads to him now " Brother Captain Replied

" Affirmative. The Emperor Protects " Proteus Replied.

" Ad Victoriam Proteus. Ad Victoriam" All Replied

As Multiple Sections of the Word Bearer Flagship is overwhelmed. Lorgar and his most Loyal and Devoted Legionaires ready themselves as the Kaiser and his Honor Guard finally breach the Throne Bridge. Before the Battle could begin however Lorgar sees the visage of his long lost brother for the first time since the Heresy. Seeing how his Brother hasnt aged or even change other than the new right arm he notices. " Its been a long time Brother " Lorgar says.

" Indeed. I never forgave Father for your Humiliation on Khur. What he Made Guilliman do to Monarchia was wrong. But I also cannot forgive what you did. You aided in the Fall of Our Father's Dream. YOU BURNED MY WORLD AND KILLED MY PEOPLE ! THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU !. " The Kaiser replies angrily.

As The Word Bearers fight with their 2nd Cousins , Lorgar duels with the Kaiser who seems to be holding back. " This is what you betrayed us for ? Power from Chaos Deities ? Pathetic ! and to think you were among the brothers i was close to ! " Kaiser Spat at Him. " The Emperor gave us a False Truth ! " Lorgar Retaliated. " False ? Brother , You allowed yourself to be Corrupted by such words !? " Kaiser Replied. As their Duel reaches its Climax , Lorgar realizes that Axis isnt Burning. " What did you Do !? " Lorgar Shouted. Kaiser laughs , " Brother. You have Failed. This Black Crusade has failed. You will not leave unscathed. " Kaiser Said.

As The Black Crusade Fleet is being shot at by the 2nd Legion's More Massive Armada , More Imperial Vessels arrive. Lorgar stops fighting and is shocked at how many Ships are coming out of this Blue Hued Warp. " Where did they come from Brother !? Answer ME ! " Lorgar Shouted.

" I did not spend 10,000 Yrs doing nothing Lorgar. I have been Building , Training , Mustering my Armies. Did you not wonder why Chaos wanted me Out of the Game so Early ? " Kaiser replied.

Lorgar freezes , Realizing how much of Threat his Brother Truly was. " What are you Brother ? Are you Even a Primarch !? " Lorgar Demanded.

" I am a Primarch Brother. Father gave us all gifts. My Gift was my Connection to the Old Empire. To the Blood of Reon. I am the Heir of the Imperium. I am Julius Kaiser , Emperor of Liberation. I wont kill you Lorgar , I still consider you my Brother. Instead i shall Drag you to before Father where you will be Judged. Let us Reunite with our Father. " Kaiser states as More Warships appear throughout the Axis Space Lines. Julius then drags Lorgar to his Pod as his brother looks on as his Black Crusade Fleet is either escaping or being sunked.

Prolouge End

Loyalist Legions

Imperial Fists

Iron Warriors

Thousand Sons

Emperors Children

Night Lords

Blood Angels

Raven Guard

Alpha Legion

Death Guard

2nd Legion

Luna Wolves , World Eater , Word Bearer , Ultramarine , Salamanders , Dark Angel , Thousand Sons , Night Lords Loyalists integrated into the 2nd Legion

Traitor Legions

Sons of Horus

Ultramarines

Word Bearers

World Eaters

Salamanders

Dark Angels

Space Wolves

Iron Hands


End file.
